ECLIPSE DE LUNA
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: Es mi version de episodios entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse, a Bella le aterra la idea de volver ser abandonada, lo ama pero él le pidio que siguiera su vida humana, eso es lo que ella ha hecho.
1. Eclipse de luna cap 1

EL REGRESO

Después del veredicto de los Vulturis y de la condena de Bella a convertirse en vampiro, ya en la plaza ella y Edward esperaban a Alice que había ido en busca de un automóvil, para ir al aeropuerto, Edward la tenia tomada de la cintura y al parecer no pretendía soltarla, ella por el contrario, estaba con un nudo en el estomago, con su corazón a mil, ya que ahora y por otra vez en su vida su futuro estaba incierto, ¿que pasaría ahora? , si la persona a la que amaba con tanto fervor ahora esta a su lado, la misma que hace unos meses atrás le había dicho que no la amaba y prometió no volver a cruzarse por su camino.

Pasaban muchas cosas por su mente, pero la principal era el miedo o mejor dicho el terror de volver a perderlo, aunque sabia que esto tendría que pasar de alguna u otra forma, él volvería al lugar donde se encontraba y ella volvería a Fork para retomar su vida "normal" de humana, como el se lo había hecho prometer. Pronto cada uno retomaría su destino lo cual él la había obligado a seguir. Y aunque ella estuviera condenada de vampiro, sabia muy bien que cerca de los Cullen no podía hacer tal vida ¿cómo estaría al lado de ellos si un porcentaje de ellos no la quería?

Cuando regreso Alice con el auto tomado "prestado", se dio cuenta al instante de lo espeso que estaba el ambiente y aunque mentalmente trataba de calmar a su hermano diciéndole cosas como "dale tiempo" o "la chica acaba de salvar de un montón de vampiros que esperabas"

Al subir al auto, Bella con un gesto le indico a Edward que ella viajaría en el asiento de atrás, al lado de Alice, comenzaron el viaje al aeropuerto y a la realidad y sin duda al gran castigo, que le esperaba, viajaban en silencio, pero sabia muy bien de la conversación mental que llevaban los dos hermanos sobrenaturales que iban al lado suyo.

Y era verdad, mentalmente Alice iba informándole a Edward todo lo que vivió, desde el momento en que vio a la chica tirarse por aquel acantilado y desatar la tragedia a la que hace unas pocas horas habían librado.

_(Inicio Flash back)_

Ya pasada la tarde en Alaska, los chicos se preparaban para ir a cazar, Alice había visto la visión de un gran oso por los alrededores y Emmet no podía dejar una oportunidad de esas, fue en ese entonces cuando le vino a su mente a una Bella tirandose al mar desde un acantilado que no conocía, rápidamente miro a su pareja quien supo enseguida que algo no muy bueno les esperaba, corrió hasta su habitación y sin decir más palabras comenzó a preparar su maleta, cuando Jasper entro en la habitación para pedir explicaciones lo único que pudo decir Alice fue "Bella se ha quitado la vida" Jasper que todavía se sentía culpable por el acontecimiento de la fiesta, quedo perplejo y no pudo emitir palabra alguna y sin duda como vampiros que eran escucharon sus hermanos los cuales no demoraron mas de dos segundos entrar a la habitación e interrogar a la afligida Alice, quien esta vez comento todo lo de su visión, a Bella lanzándose por aquel acantilado y desaparecer de su mente y de su idea de viajar a Forks para acompañar a Charlie en todo lo que haya que hacer.

Emmet se veía contrariado, triste y tan desesperado como Alice, pero no viajaría de ninguna manera al pueblo para evitar problemas con Rosalie, la que se veía normal, no triste solo pensativa, sabía que de alguna u otra manera recibirían la noticia de la muerte de la chica humana, lo que le sorprendía, eso si, que tan solo hubiesen pasado meses y no años como alguna vez se lo había comentado a Emmet.

El siguiente pensamiento de Rose, fue que no tardarían en regresar todos a Forks y seguir la vida normal que creía que merecían antes de la llegada de la chica que revoluciono sus vidas, la pena que si le daba era por Esme su madre, quería a la chica como una hija.

Pero quien de todos se lo contaría a Edward, él hizo prometer a todos no interferir en la vida de la humana, por sobretodo a Alice, ahora quien seria de todos ellos los que les dirían la verdad, como reaccionaria ante tan tamaña noticia, sin duda que le afectaría, más de lo que ya estaba afectando a sus hermanos, pero tendría que superarlo, al fin y al cabo el amor entre ellos siempre estuvo destinado a morir naturalmente. Quizás para decirle seria bueno esperar un par de años cuando la herida estuviera... algo más cerrada.

Rose trato de impedir de que su hermana viajara al pueblo pero ella ni siquiera la escucho. Ahora su deber era estar con la familia de su mejor amiga, la cual dejo sin siquiera despedirse. Sus hermanos se encargarían de contarle a sus padres.

Mientras viajaba hacia el pueblo, buscaba en su mente indicios de alguna equivocación en su visión pero la vida de Bella se había esfumado a la nada, quería adelantar a todo vehículo para poder, quizás, llegar antes del acontecimiento y poder evitarlo, mientras ya iba en las calles de Forks pedía a los cielos, si es que alguien allá podía escucharla, que todo fuese una equivocación pero el ambiente lúgubre de esas calles le decían lo contrario.

Al estacionar en la casa tan conocida para ella se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual como la ultima vez que estuvo en aquel lugar y en donde tantas veces ayudo a su amiga, cuando se había roto una pierna en tan fatídico episodio después del juego de béisbol y la escuela de ballet, se sentía mal por haberla dejado, por el hecho de haber sido cobarde y no enfrentar a su hermano y quedarse con su amiga o al menos se hubiera despedido como era debido, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, todo lo hecho ya no había valido la pena.

Bajo del auto y se dirigió a la casa, un gato que estaba recostado en el pisa pies del frontis de la puerta de agazapo y huyo, quien sabe donde, sin darle mayor importancia, saco la llave de donde siempre estaba y entro, el ambiente aun estaba impregnado con la dulce esencia de su amiga, la sed quemaba su garganta, y se le reflejaba en los oscuros ojos que llevaba, pero eso ahora no importaba, como iba a enfrentarse a Charlie? Como estaría él, destrozado, sin duda, era lo único que le quedaba, Bella era su única hija, y tan solo poco más de un año atrás la había tenido de vuelta es su casa, soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió a las habitaciones de ella, cuando entro se dio cuenta que el cuarto, también seguía igual, solo unas cosas habían cambiado, el reproductor de música ya no estaban en su sitio, los libros estaban amontonadas en una caja en un rincón, arriba de su pequeño closet un montón de cajas apiladas amenazaban con caer, se recostó en la cama de ella, aunque fuera imposible que estuviera cansada, cerro los ojos y una vez más se lamento por la perdida de su amiga y como en muchas ocasiones pidió retroceder el tiempo y no haber hecho la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños que cambio sus destinos. Sin duda si hubiese podido llorar en ese momento lo estaría haciendo pero igual, salían de su corazón inerte sollozos sin lagrimas, se sentía en ese momento la persona más desdichada del mundo.

A lo lejos y aun recostada en la cama de Bella, comenzó a escuchar un motor de auto un poco particular, no era el sonido del radio patrullas de Charlie, ni tampoco la estruendosa camioneta de Bella, se escuchaba el de un auto pequeño y mientras más se acercaba a la casa podía escuchar dos corazones latiendo, seria Charlie? Claro y no vendría solo estaría acompañado de alguien, mientras se acomodaba para recibir a las personas que se acercaban, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, habrían encontrado el cuerpo de su amiga, cuanto tiempo pasaría para que ellos se dieran cuenta de la perdida de ella?, si tan solo ella pudiera verla, pero su amiga se había borrado de su mente.

Una vez en el primer piso se sentó en el sofá de Charlie para esperar que entraran, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el auto estaciono y comenzó nuevamente la marcha y tan rápido se detuvo, escuchaba un chico discutir y con alguien que sin duda era Bella, pero el aroma que le llegaba a su olfato, era repugnante para ella y sabia muy bien que se trataba de un licántropo, Bella lo sabría?, sin duda que no, su amiga estaba eln peligro... tan rápido se acerco a la puerta pero el coche ya se retiraba del lugar de jando a la chica sola afuera.

Cuando Bella encendió la luz y sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella la sorpresa de las dos amigas fue enorme, Alice emocionada de que su amiga estuviera sana y salvo y por supuesto Bella, al principio su corazón se acelero, y luego tembló entera, pero la emoción de su amiga no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre ella en un gran abrazo, luego de muchos minutos, tenia a su amiga llorando en su regazo, pobre pequeña, pensaba Alice, lo mucho que tendría que haber sufrido, por culpa de ellos, estaba tan delgada y se notaba en su cuerpo algunas cicatrices de los accidentes que sin duda hubiese tenido con ellos o sin ellos presente. No faltaba preguntarle como había sido después de que su hermano la había dejado, se lo imaginaba, mas allá de que la había visto deambulando en el bosque perdida, buscándolo a él, fue cuando Edward la obligó a dejar de hurguetear su futuro. Pero como es que estaba viva, la había visto saltar de eso estaba segura su cuerpo olía a sal de mar su pelo era una maraña apelmazada por el agua de mar, entonces como estaba viva?, Bella confirmo su salto "por diversión" y también que la había salvado su amigo Jacob, pero Alice muy perspicaz había notado cierto brillo en los ojos cuando se refería a su amigo, también por supuesto le había confesado que Jacob era un licántropo, y que en más de una ocasión habían salvado la vida de la chica quien le perseguía la vampira despechada por la muerte de su pareja, ¿cómo se iba imaginar, que ella volvería, pero lo más importante porque no vio el ataque de Laurent a Bella?, de alguna u otra forma tendría que agradecerle a Jacob por mantener con vida a la chica. Alice se recriminaba en su mente, el haberse alejado de ella "para mantenerla a salvo" pero en vez de eso la habían dejado a merced de Vampiros salvajes y Licántropos jóvenes y sin experiencia. Esto cambiaba todo, ella aunque fuera sola y sin ayuda se quedaría para proteger a su amiga.

_(Fin flash back)_

Los pensamientos de Alice fueron sacados de su mente volviendo a la realidad, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la cara acongojada de Edward por haber visto a Bella en los pensamientos de su hermana lo habían sacado de orbita y este se lamentaba por haberla dejado y es más haberle dicho que no la quería era lo más infame que había hecho, Ahora la miraba y ella parecía tan serena, tan resignada, de volver a Forks, ella ya ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando? Trato de ayudarle a cargar el bolso que llevaba pero ella se negó y se fue al lado de Alice para acompañarla hacer los tramites para abordar el avión.

Por la mente de Bella estaban pasando muchas cosas pero lo principal era que volvería sola a Forks, que esta seria nuevamente la despedida, el ya no la quería y quien sabrá si alguna vez lo hizo, tal vez solo le atraía el olor dulce de su sangre y siempre fue eso y nada más. Ella ahora estaba rehaciendo su vida, ordenándola más bien dicho, se había hecho un lugar en la manada y los chicos la consideraban una mas de la reservación, se acerco a su amiga y le indico que iría a los teléfonos públicos para tratar de comunicarse con su padre y decirle que todo estaba bien, Edward por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y trato de poner oído a la conversación que estaba efectuando Bella, pero ésta, no era con su padre si no con el licántropo al cual le debía mucho más que la vida de su Bella.

Bella trataba de explicarle a su amigo que todo estaba bien y que todo seguiría como antes, una vez vuelto a Forks, sin decirle ninguna palabra de su condena a la vida vampiristica corto sin antes hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba en esos momentos, ambos se necesitaban, él, porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aunque estuviera el amor más puro y sincero en su corazón, para ella siempre seria su hermano y ese hombro que necesitaba siempre ella para apoyar sus lagrimas desconsoladas, su amigo sabia que a la vuelta le esperaba eso, por esa razón fue que trato de impedir que ella hiciera ese viaje, pero sabia que cuando a su amiga se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión así que le deseo un buen regreso a la distancia, él estaría esperando por ella, cuando ella estuviera lista para abrir otra vez esa herida que estaba sanando, pero que ahora otra vez estaba sangrando.

Volvió un poco más relajada al lado de los chicos, y fue cuando se entero de que los tres regresaban a Forks otro nudo en el estomago se formaba y nuevamente los pensamientos se disparaban a mil, pero su conclusión fue rápida él se sentía culpable por haberla dejado a merced de tanto peligro solo era eso. Alice invito a Bella a comer algo al comedor del aeropuerto cada uno pidió algo y ella ahora hambrienta sin pensarlo se sirvió algo de los tres platos, siempre les reparo a sus antiguos amigos (familia) la perdida de tanta comida.

Subieron al avión por separado Edward seguía a las chicas que mantenían una conversación trivial sobre el pago de los pasajes de avión, Bella insistía en devolverle el dinero a su hermana y ella por su puesto se estaba negando, se sentaron juntas, la chica humana se acomodo en el asiento donde se quedo dormida casi instantáneamente, Edward pidió unas cobijas para cubrirla, con más tranquilidad contemplo su rostro y se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su belleza angelical, sus labios algo entre abiertos y su respiración calmada transportaban a Edward a tiempos donde los dos se encontraban en aquel prado que tantas tardes de verano los cobijó, extrañaba tanto su sonrisa a su toque cálido a sus enojos y su mirada achocolatada. Busco la mirada de Alice quien también miraba a la chica, no podía creer que ésta estuviera sobrellevando también la situación, ella en cambio estaría en shock después de que los Vulturis la condenaran a una vida eterna como vampiros o simplemente la muerte, estaría en shock después de ver a un vampiro torturar a Edward, pero se veía tan tranquila, tan resignada, tan Bella, la persona la cual siempre sorprendía con sus actitudes, aunque sabia que toda la discusión la chica humana la llevaba en su mente. Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo que su hermano no iba ha evitar hurguetear en su mente,

_(Inicio Flash back)_

Ella se transporto una vez más a lo vivido hace unos días atrás en Forks, cuando al día siguiente y luego de haber ido a cazar, se encontró con Charlie, para él la sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en su rostro, por más que intento Alice demostrar que venia de visita, para el padre de Bella esto significaba un retroceso a todo lo que habían avanzado, claro que no mostró inconveniente para contarles todo lo que había pasado después de la partida de ellos, cuando se perdió en el bosque y la desesperación en encontrarla, claro que ella recordaba esa parte porque lo había avecinado horas antes, cuando supo la decisión de su hermano, pero éste la obligo a dejar esos pensamientos para atrás, argumentando salvar a la chica de ellos mismos, Charlie le comento de sus días catatonica, donde ni siquiera la psicóloga podía extraer media palabra, de cuando vino la madre a buscarla para poder cuidarla junto a Phil, de los amigos que la visitaban e inventaban miles de cosas para distraerla, pero ella no era más la Bella que habíamos conocido, una parte de ella había muerto el día en que ese estúpido joven la había dejado, Ángela fue la única de sus amigas que había seguido llamando, los otros se habían aburrido de la negativa de querer salir o simplemente conversar, para ella el mundo se había detenido.

La psicóloga la había ido a visitar a domicilio las primeras veces, había recomendado cambios en ella, en su habitación y en su trabajo, generalmente en la rutina de ella, pero cada vez al ver que cambiaban sus cosas, se ponía como loca y salía una Bella que no creían conocer, optaron por dejar todo tal cual, la música nunca más se volvió a escuchar en esa casa, ni el computador se escuchaba funcionar, ya nada era como antes.

Alice miraba a Charlie con sentimientos de culpa, ella había sido la que había desatado toda la tragedia, ahora fuera como fuera la tendría que remediar, mientras Charlie comentaba lo gustoso que se sentía al ver a su hija más repuesta en su trabajo nuevo y con sus nuevos amigos y sobretodo con su amigo Jacob, esta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Charlie para con ese chico y su hija, el mismo brillo en los ojos que había visto en Bella hablar de su amigo, lo mismo veía ahora en el padre de ella.

Cuando sintió que Bella había despertado y Charlie se había ido para arreglar lo del funeral de su amigo, insistió en que su amiga le contara parte de lo que era ahora su vida, pero sabia que su amiga no iba a contar detalles de cuando se fue Edward y su familia, si le contó de su nuevo trabajo, ese que le había conseguido su padre y que quedaba a media cuadra del la oficina del jefe de policía, solo para verificar que ella estuviera ahí, comento de sus amigos del instituto no mucho porque hacia muy poco que había vuelto hablar con ellos, su amiga Ángela todavía de novia con Ben y Jessica había roto con Mike, el por supuesto al saber de la ida de Edward lo hizo para ver si había alguna oportunidad con Bella, lo que no sabia es que ella iba a estar tan mal por tanto tiempo. Alice no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que le habían hecho a su amiga e intuía que ella estaba aterrada ante la idea de que volviera a marcharse otra vez, por eso omitía todo tipo de comentario sobre Edward y aunque Bella moría por preguntar dónde y como estaba, no lo hacia, sabia que saber cualquier tipo de respuesta solo le iba a causar mas daño del que ya se le había hecho y había aprendido que una persona que no la quería no valía la pena volver a sufrir, claro que eso lo decía, pero lo ponía en practica solo por medio segundo, porque el recuerdo de este amor estaba tan latente en su mente y en su corazón.

Como olvidar a su primer amor, su primer beso si para ella su mundo giraba en torno a él, tenia la esperanza de vivir una eternidad junto al hombre de su vida, pero todo lo que un día él de dijo, ahora era mentira y ese abandono calo fuerte en el corazón, dejando una cicatriz más notoria que la que tiene en el brazo por culpa de otro vampiro infame que la quiso suya.

Jacob había llegado a casa de Bella para verificar que ella estuviera bien, también fue sorpresa encontrar a Alice y en su rostro se encontró el miedo de ver a su amiga nuevamente hundida. Al parecer todos pensarían lo mismo que su amiga se hundiría de nuevo en la desolación. Jacob y Alice eran enemigos naturales su rivalidad la hacia más grande por parte de Jacob, por haberle hecho daño a su amiga, al amor de su vida y aunque Bella insista que lo quiere como hermano él sabe muy dentro de su corazón que existe algo más y él lucharía por ella hasta el final de sus días,

Por parte de Alice a parte de sentir un aroma repelente, sentía agradecimiento por mantener a Bella con vida, pero los vampiros eran orgullosos y correría mucho agua bajo el puente antes de que ella tuviera una palabra amable hacia el licántropo, fue fría con él ya que no podía evitar proteger a Bella, sabia de ciertas fuentes la inestabilidad emocional de un licántropo joven, pero ¿quién era ella para alejar a su amiga de ellos? Si fueron ellos los que hicieron frente a dos vampiros para proteger a su reservación y a su amiga.

Cuando Alice vio la visión de su hermano viajando a Volterra, la sola idea de Bella de saber que su Edward haría una locura por culpa de ella, la hizo sentir la persona más miserable y no lo pensó dos veces e iba a ser lo imposible para evitar la tragedia por ella y también por su familia a la que quería mucho.

Jacob por todos los medios trata de persuadir a su amiga para evitar el viaje pero ya sabia que no iba a poder evitarlo, solo un "vuelve" se escucho de sus labios, ella lo abraza fuertemente y no necesitaron más palabras para que ella supiera que se sentía apoyada por parte de el.

_(Fin flash back)_

Cuando ya estaban avisando el aterrizaje del avión, Bella se despertó, no había sido un sueño reparador ni nada por el estilo, había descansado algo, pero la preocupación de su destino calaban a fondo, nuevamente tomo su bolso ignorando a Edward arribaron del avión, después de algunos tramites de rigor, se dio cuenta que la familia entera esperaba por ellos, incluyendo a Rose, la causante de toda la tragedia, caminaron los tres hacia ellos, Alice y Jasper se sumergieron en su burbuja y Esme no se hizo esperar y abrazo a Bella con un poco de cuidado, agradecida por haber salvado a su hijo y feliz de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, Carlise saludo a su hijo, también dio un abrazo a Bella, todos agradecidos de ella, por haber evitado la tontera que había estado a punto de cometer el miembro de su familia. Todos quedaron impresionados con la tranquilidad que iba Bella y también habían notado lo delgada que estaba, el que no tuvo mayor cuidado con la estructura de la humana fue Emmet, quien la abraza hasta dejarla sin respiración, rápidamente Edward corrió a su lado para socorrerla, esta vez si acepto su ayuda. Emmet seguía igual y es que extrañaba mucho a su hermana menor.

Cuando subieron a los automóviles, fue el turno de Rose para dirigirse a Bella y pedir las disculpas por su actuar, pero Bella fríamente e respondió un "déjalo ya paso lo importante es que estamos todos bien", sabía muy bien que la rubia no la apreciaba y que no la había querido en su familia, como seria ahora sabiendo que estaba condenada a llevar la misma vida suya?

El estomago de Bella comenzó anudarse más cada kilómetro que se acercaba a su casa, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más aprisa, tanto así que no pasaba por supuesto desapercibido por los tres vampiros que viajaban junto a ella.

Se dio cuenta que su padre la esperaba en casa, claro Jacob debió haberle avisado, sentía pena por no haber estado en el funeral del amigo de su padre. Por otra parte el corazón muerto de Edward se sentía más apagado por la indiferencia de la chica y se culpaba enormemente por haberla dejado, por haber hecho que se acercara a Jacob y a la manada, maldecía ese día que la dejo, él la había orillado a su cambio, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, pero ya era tarde para eso, ahora debía afrontar lo que se venia ¿y si ella ya no lo quería en su vida? ¿Si ese brillo en sus ojos al hablar de Jacob era amor? ¿Seria capaz de hacerse a un lado? ¿Seria capaz de dejarla vivir la vida humana que le hizo prometer hacer?

Sabia que de alguna forma tenia que conversar con Bella, pero cuando se le acercaba para intentar algo, ella lo cortaba y se alejaba, ¿qué pasaría por la mente de ella? Ese era un misterio que nunca iba a saber.

Bajaron de Jeep de Emmet, cuando salió el padre de Bella a recibirlos, ella que no sabia como enfrentar a un a su padre solo lo tomo del brazo sabiendo que se le venia encima a Edward, ella solo le murmuro que entraran que este problema era de ellos dos, que nada había cambiado, palabras que dolían en el interior de Bella, pero que para ella era esa su verdad. Charlie se tranquilizo a escuchar a su hija y entro a casa Edward sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia la puerta donde Bella estaba entrando, solo para pedirle disculpa por lo ocurrido al padre de Bella, que si había un culpable este era él, muy de Edward, pero Charlie apenas lo tomo en cuenta y solo le dijo que no lo quería ver cerca de su casa y de su hija, después de escuchar las palabras del padre de Bella solo la miro y le susurro un tenemos que hablar, ella solo asintió, luego de cerrar la puerta, las lagrimas que no estuvieron durante los tres días no se hicieron esperar y como nunca se aferró a su padre para llorar, todo su miedo salía a flote, sentados en el sofá ella se quedo dormida, ahí, porque no quería subir a su cuarto y aunque había clavado la ventana dejándola fija, ese no era un impedimento para un vampiro, entrar en a su habitación.


	2. Eclipse de luna cap 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

EVACIONES

Después de dejar a Bella en el umbral de la puerta y escuchar al padre de ésta decir una sarta de insultos verbales y mentales, dio media vuelta hacia el jeep, y después de tanto tiempo Edward sentía el peso de sus actos sobre sus hombros, fue tanta la desesperación que hasta su hermana Rose, quien lo esperaba en el auto, se juró a si misma remediar todo el problema que se había causado, gran parte su culpa.

Pero las intencione de Edward no eran de volver a la casa de su familia si no de subir hasta el segundo piso a la habitación de la humana donde tantas veces estuvo con ella, esa habitación que era su paraíso personal, donde la esencia de ella era embriagadoramente excitante, donde nada ni nadie podía corromper ese amor que sentía por ella. Quería subir para poder hablar con ella, se había mostrado tan extraña estas ultimas horas; y una vez más desearía poder ver su mente, sus hermanos en cambio lo único que querían era llevarlo a la tranquilidad de su hogar, junto a los suyos a su familia, pero también sabían que no podían rebatirle ninguna idea que se le pusiera en su cabeza, Edward hizo que sus hermanos volvieran a su casa, subió rápidamente a la ventana del cuarto de la chica, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró la ventana fija, con su fuerza la hubiese podido abrir de todas maneras pero el ruido que ocasionaría, no pasaría desapercibido ni siquiera por los humanos que habitaban la casa, se quedo ahí frente donde estaba un árbol frente a la ventana, por si veía subir a la chica que tanto amaba, pero eso no paso, solo la escucho llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta que se quedo dormida en el sofá, junto a su padre, siempre negándose a subir a dormir a su habitación, cada sollozo de Bella perforaban más y más el corazón muerto de Edward, cada lagrima de ella, reflejaban la desesperación de no poder ir, para abrazarla y decirle que ya todo estaba bien, que él había regresado para protegerla, pero ¿cómo saber que todo iba hacer como antes?, Alice podría ser la solución, de todas maneras debía serlo ya que le solicitaría a su hermana la ubicación de Victoria y terminar con ella.

Camino por el bosque hacia su hogar, nada lo apuraba, sabía que en su casa las cosas estaban tranquilas había visto en sus mentes la decisión de volver a Forks, estaban felices, el pueblo les otorgaba una libertad que otros lugares no lo hacían, Edward caminaba con un rumbo fijo hacia su casa, solo el pensamiento de su Bella lo acompañaba, todo el tiempo perdido solo por mantenerla a salvo, rastreando a una vampiro asesina donde no estaba, todo pero todo lo había hecho mal, desde que dejo a su hermana realizar una fiesta, no todo había estado mal desde antes, desde que decidió sacar del medio a la chica frente a una camioneta, pero ya era tarde, los lamentos para Edward, ya no significaban nada, ahora habría que actuar, como? No lo sabia, Lo que si sabia es que lucharía hasta la eternidad por el perdón de su amada.

Tantas veces le negó la eternidad a su Bella, no, ella no merecía un eternidad enferma de la sed de sangre, ella merecía algo mejor, algo que toda su familia cambiaria sin pensarlo dos veces, hijos, nietos, bisnietos quizás?, pero ahora estaba destinada a la eternidad, recuerdos de su estadía en Volterra llegaron a su mente, cuando Alice le mostraba como si fuera una película a Aro, una Bella hermosa, de piel tan pálida como la de él, aunque de humana no era mucha la diferencia con el color de su piel, al verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era una vampiro, pero no una simple vampiro, si no la más hermosa en su especie, en su mente había una lucha entre dejar que la decisión de convertir a Bella se llevara a cabo, o simplemente no permitirlo y dejar a su amada, llena de vida, para que cumpla todos sus logros como humana, ¿querría ella llevar una vida como la de él?, desde que la volvió a ver su corazón inerte había recobrado una especie de vida nueva, pero cada vez se estaba apagando, con la indiferencia de la chica, ¿es que se había olvidado de él? ¿quién ahora ocuparía ese lugar?, su mente viajaba directamente a la Push, donde vivía Jacob, el ahora protector de su Bella.

Cuando llego a su antiguo hogar su familia estaba reunida en el comedor de la casa, lugar de encuentro para reuniones, sabía lo que venía, lo leía en las mentes de cada uno de sus integrantes, pues uno a uno comenzó primero fue el turno de Rose, quien nuevamente le pidió perdón a su hermano por haber sido tan imprudente y no averiguar bien las cosas antes de hacer la llamada, pero de alguna forma en vez de reprocharle a su hermana, se sentía agradecido, ya que si todo esto no hubiera pasado, todos estarían en lo suyo y nadie sabría jamás de los planes de Victoria, Carlise por su parte pidió que les contaran todo lo sucedido allá en Volterra, ese fue el turno de Alice, quien contó con detalles todo lo sucedido, desde los intentos de Aro por leer y atacar la mente de Bella, hasta la condena ha ser vampiro. Todos quedaron en silencio, miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de ellos, pero lo que más les preocupaba era la vida de Bella, Rose no quería que la humana decidiera semejante vida, ella había perdido tanto en su vida humana y veía en Bella todas esas posibilidades perdidas.

Alice en cambio estaba feliz, poder compartir la eternidad con su amiga y de paso cambiar de una vez por todas, la tortuosa vida de su hermano, Carlise era quien se encontraba más reticente con la condena de Bella, sabia muy bien lo que pensaba su hijo, pero también creía que para tenerlo cerca de él, también estaba la vida de Bella.

Edward solo escuchaba las mentes de su familia, pero una parte de sus pensamientos estaban en la casa de la chica.

Pasaron las horas y los demás decidieron que para terminar de poner en orden todo, debían volver a matricularse en el instituto y Carlise volver al hospital, del instituto se encargo Esme, como madre tutora de los chicos aun "menores de edad".

Ese día no asistieron al instituto ni Edward con su hermana, ni tampoco Bella, ella estaba encerrada en su casa a la espera de la visita de su amigo que no llego, había llamado disculpándose de tener que hacer una guardia extra en los alrededores de la reserva, con esto de la vuelta de los Cullen el tratado comenzaba a regir nuevamente y solo tenían que evocarse a su territorio, pero sabia que en todo esto había algo más, Sam, el macho alfa no lo estaba dejando acercarse a su amiga, ella lo intuía.

Se había pasado toda la tarde recostada en el sofá, su padre no quiso ir a trabajar solo para acompañarla y ella se lo agradecía, sabia que si estaba sola, él no tardaría en venir. Miles de llamadas al teléfono, comenzaron a suceder, la primera fue de Jessica motivo el cual enseguida supo Bella de que se trataba, "ellos habían vuelto", no quiso hablar; argumentando un problema estomacal, sabia que el chisme ahora se estaba esparciendo por todo el pueblo, incluso gente con la que ya no hablaba la estaban llamando, ella no contesto ninguna vez, lo hacia su padre y solo la negaba.

Fue cuando llamó Ángela que accedió hablar con ella, sabía que en su amiga no había maldad en lo que le iba a contar, la noticia del regreso de los Cullen ahora era oficial, los padres de Ángela, habían llevado a sus hermanos al chequeo rutinario y se habían encontrado con la noticia del regreso del doctor y junto a él, toda su familia. Bella mintió a su amiga creyendo no saber nada, su amiga en cambio le ofreció toda su ayuda para que ella no volviera a caer en la profundidad en donde hace un tiempo atrás la había visto, agradecida de su amiga tomo fuerzas y decidió asistir a clases al día siguiente, sabia muy bien que iba hacer difícil, pero tenia que superar todos esos miedos, no podía esconderse siempre en una burbuja.

Lo primero que hizo fue volver a llamar a su amigo, su camioneta estaba en mal estado y su amigo la tenia en la reservación para poder arreglarla, dejo el mensaje con Billy y luego comenzó a preparar la cena para su padre y ella, un poco más calmada que la noche anterior y gran parte de la mañana, ceno con su padre como era habitual en la mesa pequeña de la cocina, ninguno de los dos emitió comentario de lo sucedido, los dos ya sabían la noticia de la vuelta de los Cullen, que más podían hacer que prometerse que nada iba a cambiar , que ella seguiría siendo la misma que ha superado todo hasta un tiempo atrás.

Solo que cuando llego la hora de acostarse tampoco subió a su cuarto para hacerlo, y se quedo ha dormir nuevamente en el sofá de la sala, sabia muy bien que alguien podía estar intentando entrar por la ventana de su habitación, sería así? Él le había pedido que conversaran, pero estaría lista ella para hacerlo, no, no lo estaba, había pasado mucho desde su partida, desde que la dejo abandonada en el bosque, desde que le había dicho que no la quería y desde que su vida se había derrumbado, le costo mucho salir adelante, pero por sus padres lo hizo, ellos no merecían ver una hija hundiéndose por la ruptura de su primer amor, la psicóloga tenía razón, no se olvidaría nunca la pena , pero había que aprender a vivir con ella, tantas veces que fue a visitar a esa mujer, que hasta le había tomado un poco de cariño, en las sesiones Bella no hablaba nada, pero la doctora de una forma sabia darle una palabra de aliento para poder continuar, gracias a ella y a sus amigos de la Push había salido adelante y por supuesto estaba Ángela que a pesar de las negativas de Bella, ella siempre estuvo con ella para apoyarla. Se quedo dormida tratando de no pensar en el día del instituto, si no en tareas de calculo y ensayos de literatura, lo logro.

Al día siguiente Bella se miraba al espejo, aun le quedaban los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar, no tenia ánimos de arreglarse mucho, busco unos pantalones, un sweater y su chaqueta tomo su bolso y se sentó en el sofá para esperar a su chofer personal, vendría?

Le habría dado el recado Billy? Esperaba que si, antes e que pasara lo del acantilado y lo demás eso hacían cada mañana, su camioneta estaba en mal estado y su amigo la llevaba y la iba a buscar todos los días al instituto mientras la reparaba, claro que con lo sucedido los últimos días no sabia muy bien si esto iba a pasar hoy.

Se quedo esperando, un poco más, Charlie ya se había ido a su trabajo, temprano en la mañana, así que tendría que ver la forma de llegar si su amigo no pasaba por ella, fue cuando escucho la bocina, fuera de su casa y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por distintas razones, una de felicidad por volver a ver a su amigo y la otra de terror, por tener que llegar al instituto y afrontar todo nuevamente, se sentía como si fuera otra vez su primer día de clases.

Alice nuevamente no podía ver el destino de Bella, toda la madrugada intentaba ver si vería a su amiga en el instituto, pero una vez mas esta se había borrado del mapa, consulto su problema con Carlise y llegaron a la conclusión que la presencia de los licántropos tenia que ver con los problemas para ver el futuro, Edward estaba intranquilo, del solo hecho de haber puesto la vida de sus amada en seres inestables como lo eran los licántropos le ardía la conciencia y se culpaba cada vez más por ello.

Cuando llegaron a instituto nadie les despego la mirada de encima, nadie se atrevía hablarles, como siempre el instinto natural de los humanos hacia que se alejaran de ellos, Edward no podía dejar de leer sus mentes y todas las imágenes lo llevaban a una sola persona, Bella. Los mas morbosos se quedaban en el estacionamiento para ver llegar a la chica, fue donde vio en los pensamientos de muchos recordaban a su Bella llegando en un vehículo pequeño junto a la persona que estaba empezando a odiar, Jacob Black.

Cada uno reviso sus horarios y se dirigieron a sus clases, Alice se despidió de su hermano y solo le dijo un "_dale tiempo_", entro a su salón y fue ha sentarse hasta el final de la clase donde hace unos meses atrás compartió con su Bella, tantas horas, tantas hermosas horas,

Busco con sus pensamientos a alguien que estuviera en el estacionamiento, no fue fácil encontrar uno donde quedarse, muchos de ellos estaban ahí presente, como cuando fue el primer día de clases de Bella, todos merodeaban el lugar para conocer a la hija del jefe Swan, ahora era distinto, ahora solo querían ver la reacción suya, y algunos hasta burlarse de ella, y él, solo podía esperarla en el salón, nada más que eso, hasta que un día ella decidiera que él fuera su protector, su fiel protector. Se poso en los pensamientos de Ángela quien la esperaba junto a su novio, en su mente solo veía la preocupación por su amiga.

Y fue cuando la vio venir...

Se estacionaron donde siempre estacionaban la camioneta roja, sobraban las palabras, mientras viajaban al instituto, Bella fue contándolo sucedido en Volterra, omitiendo nuevamente lo de la condena, pero Jake sabia que su amiga estaba ocultando algo, por Dios había ido a rescatar a su ex de la realeza de los vampiros y una humana no podía salvar así no más. Pero callo, no sabia porque pero quería escucharlo de la misma Bella, cuando llegaron al Instituto los dos se tensaron instantáneamente, el chico tenia miedo de perder a su amiga, sabia muy bien que ya nada iba hacer como antes aunque su amiga se lo había prometido, pero veía en ella que ese amor al vampiro nunca había terminado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el vehículo pequeño, ella se dio cuenta de ello y también que un poco mas allá estaba aparcado el volvo plateado que no había olvidado, los amigos se miraron y se sumergieron en un largo abrazo, ella antes le había pedido que bloqueara su mente, que pensara en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en "ellos", pero como se hacia eso? Si en sus pensamientos siempre iba ha estar ella. Después de un "te quiero Jake", bajo del auto con su pelo tapo parte de su cara, en la salida del estacionamiento estaba su amiga Ángela, quien la abrazo fuertemente, ella le devolvió el abrazo sinceramente, sin más palabras fueron directamente al sus salones, quedando de verse en el almuerzo, respiro hondo y fue directamente a su clase la misma que compartía meses atrás con el amor de su vida, todos ingresaban al salón, todos la observaban, ya ni siquiera enrojecía, sentía su corazón latir a mil, pero se obligo a calmarse, nuevamente respiro profundo y sin más entro.


	3. Eclipse de luna cap 3

**Los personajes y la idea original pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

Todos la observaban, ya ni siquiera enrojecía, sentía su corazón latir a mil, pero se obligo a calmarse, nuevamente respiro profundo y sin más entro.

Con mucho cuidado para no caerse, camino hacia final del salón, por supuesto su escritorio ya estaba ocupado, el no despegaba sus ojos de ella, la esperaba, necesitaba volver a verla, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, ella saco un valor que no creía poseer y el debió comer sus ganas de tomarla y llevarla aquel prado donde tantas veces compartieron, ellos tenían que hablar.

A su alrededor, la clase entera guardo un silencio sepulcral, ella siguió el camino hacia su puesto con sumo cuidado para no tropezar, esquivando la mirada tensa de quien la esperaba. Llego a su pupitre y se sentó, dejando su largo cabello como barrera entre los dos, mirando hacia el frente, tratando de comenzar a tomar una atención, que perdió desde que entro al salón.

La clase comenzó obligando a los otros a tomar atención, la respiración de la chica se calmo y comenzó a tomar apuntes, tratando de ignorar de la mejor forma que podía a su compañero de banco.

Odiaba volver a ser el centro de las miradas, había tenido que soportar murmullos cuando ella pasaba de parte de Lauren y Jessica, de pequeñas risitas de estúpidas niñas, en el baño del instituto, pero sabia que si actuaba natural, todo se quedaría en el pasado rápidamente.

Las hora estaba pasando más lenta que de lo costumbre, sus anotaciones en el cuaderno trataban de coincidir en lo que más se podía en lo que hablaba el profesor al frente de la clase. Su mente estaba en millones de parte, menos en donde debía estar.

Antes de que sonara el tan esperado timbre comenzó a tomar sus cosas, no estaba dispuesta a pasar un minuto más en ese salón, donde la esencia de Edward, llegaba hasta más allá de sus sentidos, solo esperaba caminar sin tropezar por lo menos hasta salir del salón.

Cuando el timbre sonó, tomo sus cosas y salió, no le importo que Edward quedará en el salón tomando sus pertenencias lentamente, por lo menos eso aparento, ella se dirigió a su otra clase.

Los murmullos seguían.

En el otro salón, se sentó junto a Ángela, su mirada cómplice le hacia saber que no lo estaba llevando nada fácil.

-¿Y como ha estado tu día?

-Bastante mejor a como lo esperaba- mintió

Era difícil mentir a estas alturas, aun sabiendo que su amiga la había visto sufrir, por el termino de esta relación, cuando él se fue, paso mucho tiempo en que le volvió hablar a Ángela, en cambio ella, siempre la estuvo llamando, nunca se cansó, incluso hasta con los desaires que Bella le hacia, Edward se sentía en deuda con ella.

Era de esperar que él entrara a la clase, ella lo sabía, se preparo mentalmente, cubrió su cara con su pelo y fingió tomar atención a su libro de ciencias, pero al parecer todavía existía esa conexión entre ellos porque no hacían falta súper poderes en ella, para darse cuenta cuando él entro al salón, todo el mundo quedo en silencio, hasta Ángela.

-¿te ha hablado?-

¿Quién? Fingiendo naturalidad.

Ángela movió los ojos y con una seña con el lápiz apunto hacia atrás, donde Edward estaba sentado.

Con el mismo lenguaje de señas ella respondió negando, levemente con la cabeza.

Ángela entendió la indirecta y no toco más el tema, pero en su mente miles de preguntas flotaban, sin querer se fue a días pasados, volviendo a los días en que Bella lo pasaba sola, en los comedores del instituto, cuando llegaba en su vieja camioneta, o cuando se iba a su trabajo, en la tienda de los padres de Mike, recordó cuando su brillo en los ojos comenzó a volver poco a poco, cuando comenzó ir a la Push, ella volvía a sonreír en compañía de su nuevo amigo Jacob Black y agradecía internamente la llegada de ese chico a la vida de ella, de no ser así, todavía su amiga estaría sumergida en desdicha, es que ella no podía explicar, porque había calado tan hondo este noviazgo, porque no podía olvidar y comenzar de nuevo, ¿esa era la fuerza del nuevo amor?, un amor conocido solo en novelas, porque a pesar de que ella quería mucho a Ben, no sentía esa conexión como la que tenía Bella y Edward, como se miraban el uno al otro o como se tocaban.

No entendía, porque no mantuvieron contacto a pesar de lo mucho que se querían, la distancia quizás en esta historia, hubiera sido solo una barrera pequeña, pero su amiga le dijo que él ya no la quería, ¿Cómo?, si ella había visto como brillaban sus ojos cuando la miraba, cuando ella llegaba a su lado, eso no lo podía entender, sentía una leve rabia hacia él, por haber echo sufrir a su amiga.

Si querer dirigió su vista a Edward, él la miraba y por pocos segundos sitió un leve sentimiento de pena hacia él, pero fue por pocos segundos, sin saberlo había dado demasiada información a través de sus pensamientos, siempre pensó que en esa relación ocurrió algo más grave que un simple "no te quiero más" y si Bella, no quería volver dirigirle la palabra, sería por algo que ella no quería averiguar.

Volvió a sus deberes.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella no se dirigió a los comedores, se quedo sentada en una escalera, cerca de los estacionamientos, no quería ser focos de nuevos murmullos, ni menos de miradas tontas, esa había sido la tónica desde hace un tiempo , tomo su viejo libro y se dispuso a leer.

-Sabía que acá te encontraría-

-Hola Alice- contesto de manera seca.

-Te haría bien almorzar, estas tan delgada, ¿estas alimentándote bien?

-Lo estoy haciendo bien- mostrando un sándwich que llevaba.

-¿Como has estado?- preguntó como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, esa era Alice.

-¿Cómo me ves? Sabia que del otro lado una persona estaba hurgando en la mente de su amiga, no quería dar mucha información.

-Te ves delgada ya te lo dije, te sientes con un leve aroma a perro mojado, pero ya lo sabes, te ves cansada ¿has dormido bien?- asintió como respuesta automática.

-Estoy bien… Alice- contestó nuevamente de forma seca.

-No me gusta verte sola.

-¿No te gusta a ti… o a él?, se levanto de la escalera y comenzó a caminar hacia las aulas, Alice comenzó a seguirla con la gracia que la caracterizaba.

-no quiero escuchar más murmullos sobre mí, no hace falta tener súper oídos para hacerlo y hoy ha sido un día infernal para mí, lo único que quiero es que se termine para largarme-

.Quieres que te acompañe a casa?, vi que no andas con tu camioneta-

-No es necesario, me vienen a buscar, tengo trabajo por la tarde.

-Entiendo, puedo pasar a verte a tu casa hoy – insistía

-Preferiría que hoy no, quiero llegar a mi casa acostarme y dejar de pensar en este día.

-¿mañana? Sabia que insistía con unos pucheros más Bella podia ceder, pero nada estaba claro ahora para Alice ya que la presencia de licántropos rondando a la humana hacia incierto ver las cosas que ocurrirían en el futuro.

-Esta semana ya no puedo trabajo estos días y el viernes termino con terapia.

¿Terapia? Porque no me habías contado que asistías a terapia.

-Porque no es algo de que me guste hablar y por favor trata de no comentarlo… a nadie.

Para lo que servía no comentar a estas alturas había alguien ya enterado y eso no le gustaba.

Desde su estado de casi catatónica Charlie y Renne, por consejo del doctor decidieron llevarla donde la doctora Montgomery, sicóloga del hospital de Forks, para la chica fue difícil aparentar poder ser normal, claro estaba que no podía comentar con la doctora la veracidad de la perdida de Edward, la sicóloga esperaba siempre que Bella hablara primero, pero de que hablar? No podía contar la verdad así que solo callaba.

Esa tarde no volvió a ver a Edward.

Edward esa tarde se dio por vencido y no intento hablar con ella, le dolía mucho su indiferencia y trataba de entenderla, Alice le sugirió darle tiempo, pero él no quería tiempo, él la quería a ella.

La busco en las mentes de los chicos del instituto, Alice le ayudo conversando algo con ella, pero no fue suficiente. No le gustaba la presencia de los licántropos en la vida de Bella, no le gustaba a Jake, por muchas razones, pero la principal es que temía por la inestabilidad del adolecente licántropo, pudiéndole causar algún daño a Bella.

Se aposto en un lugar cercano y la busco en las mentes de las personas que trabajaban en la tienda de los Newton, menos en la mente de Mike, quien aun no perdía las esperanzas con Bella, eso lo irritaba, se quedo en la mente de una mujer de avanzada edad. La vio perdida en medio de papeles concentrada en su labor, la vio sonreír por primera vez en el día y deseo que esa sonrisa hubiese sido para él.

Todo era distinto en la tienda de los padres de Mike, había comenzado trabajando detrás del mostrador, pero con la enfermedad de la madre de Mike, comenzó hacer labores administrativas, es por eso que llegaba todas las tardes a la pequeña oficina que había detrás de la tienda para ordenar el cerro de papeles que dejaban los vendedores durante el transcurso del día, había una persona que le ayudaba, la señora era de una edad muy avanzada y en vez de ayudar solo hacia que el trabajo se duplicara arreglando los desastres que dejaba, hoy Bella agradecía cada desastre, ya que su mente la mantenía ocupada en esas labores y no en el mundo supernatural en el que fuera de esa tienda estaba envuelta.

Como no había asistido por más de una semana el trabajo acumulado era enorme, facturas regadas por todos lados, ordenes de compra recibidas y no canceladas, tomo el fajo de documento y fue separando por cada tipo de cada papel, luego archivó todo lo que estaba regado en distintos escritorios y dejo listo algunos cheques para que el señor Newton firmara y despachara, su tarde paso un poco más rápida de lo que tenía planeado y no se dio cuenta cuando afuera del recinto estaba el auto de Jake, nuevamente esperándola, se despidió de todos y corrió al auto, para no mojarse con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Cuando llegaron a casa, comenzó de inmediato a preparar la cena, aprovechando que Charlie aun no llegaba, Jacob comentaba lo que habían hecho los chicos en la tarde y ella picaba vegetales tomando cauta atención en su labor.

Ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema Cullen, Jacob sabia que era inminente una conversación entre Bella y Edward, pero como fue, en un principio la postura de no involucrarse era firme, solo le preocupada la presión que ejercía Sam en toda esta historia, el insistía en que esa relación no podía prosperar que lo mejor era intervenir antes de que Bella pudiese ser convertida.

Jacob, amaba con toda su alma a la chica, pero sabía que ella nunca lo miraría de tal forma, nunca brillarían sus ojos cafés, por él, fue en una fría tarde donde se dio cuenta, cuando inocentemente llevo el mensaje que su padre le había enviado, esa tarde fue que se dio cuenta que nunca podía aspirar a tener el amor de Bella y lo más que podía hacer era entregar su amistad incondicionalmente.

Sabía que el miedo a la imprimación siempre estaría latente y nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de Bella u otra chica que llegase, tener que dejarla como Sam dejo a Leah, no lo repetiría, él ve como se lamenta Sam por ello.

Después que llegó Charlie cenaron en silencio, no había mucho que comentar, ni que hablar, aunque su padre hubiese querido saber como estuvo el día donde tuvo que volver a ver al ser que ahora odia más que a nadie.

Ella no subió nuevamente a dormir a su habitación…


End file.
